1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement apparatus and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the techniques to measure radiation property of an antenna in three dimension is disclosed in JP-A 2004-7233249 (KOKAI). In this reference, an antenna to be measured rotates in an anechoic chamber.
However, when the antenna has a fine feeding structure such as being fed by a probe, it is difficult for the antenna to rotate connecting a needle of the probe into a chip implemented the antenna.
Other technique to measure radiation property is disclosed in JP-A 2006-53010 (KOKAI). In this reference, the antenna is fixed and connected to the probe. Moreover, an arch bridges over the antenna. The arch has a measuring antenna and rotates around the antenna. The measuring antenna transmits/receives radio wave to/from the antenna in order to measure radiation property of the antenna.
However, the antenna has a plural of panes and the radiation property of the antenna needs to be measured in each of the panes. When the radiation properties are measured with changing the pane of the antenna in the several measurements, the probe needs to be removed from the antenna and fixed on a plate, and then the probe is reconnected to the chip in each measuring of each of the panes.
Moreover, a same condition has to be replicated in all measuring in order to regard a measured data as an objective data.
As a result, labor effectiveness degrades because operation is complex and has to be performed carefully.
Described above, it is difficult for the antenna, which is fixed in the anechoic chamber and fed by the probe, to measure the radiation properties about the plural of panes.